When multiple people are eating at the same table, it can be difficult to consistently access sharable food items such as pizza, hors d'oeuvres, etc. Such foods are most often times brought on a hot tray. The hot tray is typically put in one place on the table, taking up a large amount of space and reducing the amount of space left for plates, silverware, condiments and napkins. Many times, the tray can only be accessed by one person who is forced to act as a server. This situation can be inconvenient, especially for those who are extremely hungry and those who don't feel comfortable with others handling their food. There is little to no space left for any extra items. There exists a need for a device that can better organize table accessories by providing an elevated support adaptor to support a pizza pan or other suitable device thereon. Currently, there are support devices which provide an elevated rotatable stand. These devices, however, fail to include a napkin dispenser with a rotatable, upper surface plate sized for supporting a tray thereon. Such features, however, are provided by the presented invention. With food kept out of the way and able to be conveniently accessed, extensive table space can be saved for other items such as salt, pepper, plates, and other table accessories. Patrons may also obtain napkins at any time, without asking for assistance from others or the server. When no food is ordered requiring a large tray, the space saving platform can be kept in the kitchen so as not to confuse dining patrons.